A Yo Jou Birthday Present
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: It is Yugi's birthday and Joey decides to make this one special to make up for the last years birthdays that were ruined by him and Tristan. Though, the best present Yugi could ever have would only take place on Civic Street.


**What do you get from watching tons of YouTube videos? A few hours of boredom! Lol I'm not kidding, I'm bored out of my freakin mind and this idea was something so random, it's not funny. It's basically a hilarious one shot of Joey trying to figure out what to do for Yugi's birthday. Review please!**

The morning sun hit Yugi's eyes, waking him up from his misremembering dream. The day seemed brighter than usual and Yugi found himself waking up earlier than usual, despite the day being a Saturday. It was, indeed, an _exciting_ day and Yugi knew it. He didn't have to get up out of his bed and look out at the beautiful sky to know _that_.

_"Happy Birthday, Yugi,"_ Yami greeted with his casual smile.

"Normally, I'd asked how you knew, but seeing that we can read each other's minds, it's pretty obvious how you knew," Yugi grinned before hugging Yami. "Thanks and Happy Birthday to you too."

Yami giggled in response, remembering that him and Yugi agreed to _share_ a birthday, since they live in the same body and the fact Yami hadn't recovered his memories yet. Still, Yami knew it was truly Yugi's birthday and his partner should be the one in the spotlight, despite his objections. In reality, Yami wanted Yugi to be happy. Seeing his joy was all the happiness that Yami ever needed.

Yugi dressed himself into some more decent clothes. He wanted to look as special as he could, since today was his birthday. Solomon was asleep, obviously, so Yugi decided to get the Game Shop ready before his grandfather woke up. While Yugi was working, he noticed Yami watching in amusement with folded arms.

"What?" Yugi asked.

_"Most people _party_ on their birthdays. _You_ decide to do chores on your birthday. What's up with that?"_ Yami asked with a giggle that escaped his mouth.

"I like to do something _special_ on my birthday. I like making other people happy," Yugi replied.

_"Ah. Now if only Joey was like that."_

Yugi giggled in reply while sweeping the floor. He was so insisting on cleaning up the shop, he didn't let Yami take control. He didn't argue with Yugi and let him finish the job. It was funny how quickly a few hours can pass. It was already ten-o-clock by the time Yugi was done with cleaning up the shop. Yugi held some sweat, but still had enough energy to keep moving. Yami was wondering where Yugi was getting all this energy.

A noise was heard from the Living Room. Yugi ran to the Living Room and saw his mother with an apron and a plate of pancakes. Yami guessed that Yugi's Mom planned a special breakfast for Yugi for his birthday. Yugi grinned and ran up to give his mother a bear hug.

"Hey Ma!" Yugi greeted happily.

"Happy Birthday, Yugi! I hope you're not cleaning the shop again," Yugi's Mom teased.

"_Mom!_ Grandpa's getting old and I thought I could help him out a bit."

"You do this _every_ birthday. It's the same routine: you wake up at seven, overdo your chores or help strangers from the streets, visit with Tea, have your cousins come over, get yourself in trouble, then..."

"How do I _get myself in trouble_?" Yugi asked confused.

"Remember last year. Some _hooligans_ hung your underwear on the flagpole at Civic Street where those slums live. I remember Sally complaining about the bullies that treat you like trash," Yugi's Mom reminded.

"Mom, that's _not_ gonna happen."

"That's what you said last year and the last before. How do you get yourself in trouble? I know you're only trying to help other people and I'm proud of you, but could you try to be _careful_. Those hooligans are nothing, but trouble."

"Don't worry. It WON'T happen," Yugi promised suringly before hearing his cell phone ring. "Oh, it's Joey." He flipped the phone and pressed the green button. _"Hey Joey!"_

"Hey Yuge! Happy Birthday!" Joey greeted.

"YOU REMEMBERED!" Yugi gasped excitedly.

"Of course I _remember_. I always remember your birthday. Though... this year's gonna be _different_," Joey promised, remembering last year. "Anyways, what cha doing now?"

"I was cleaning up the shop and now I'm eating breakfast," Yugi replied with his mouth stuffed with pancakes.

"Ok, enough with the routine. I swear, you're worse than my mom! We're gonna be doing something different. I want to make sure this birthday is special for you."

"Joey, I'm not gonna get my underwear hung on a flagpole, my pants covered with fire ants, have my head in mud, wedgied on the fence..."

"OK! OK! I GET YOUR POINT!" Joey replied while rolling his eyes. "That's not what I meant... or meant _just_ _that_. How's about doing something in celebration of your birthday? I mean, I want you to have something special instead of just doing household chores and helping out strangers."

"My cousins are coming over. It's not gonna just be..."

"OH SHOOT! DON'T TELL ME SALLY..."

"Sally's gonna be here, Joey. She _always_ comes on my birthday parties!"

"That woman's a killer, Yuge!"

"Gee,_ I wonder why?_" Yugi asked sarcastically. "You have a bad reputation for being the master of disaster."

"Ok, maybe I did deserved being kicked in the butt."

"_Ya think?_ Seriously Joey, all you have to do is show up and I'll tell Sally you're cool now."

"I still have that scar from two years ago."

"You mean when you stuck my head in a bucket of maggots?" Yugi smirked sarcastically as his mother rose two eyebrows. She didn't know that Joey once bullied Yugi in the past.

"COM'ON YUGE! I WAS JUST PLAYIN'!"

_"JOEY!"_

"Ok, Ok, I'll suck it up and see the Sally Killer."

_"Nice nickname,"_ Yugi said while rolling his eyes. "Anyways, we're gonna meet at the park right?"

"Yep, see ya then!"

"Bye!"

Yugi hung up the phone and ran quickly for the door. His mother didn't even have a chance to ask what Yugi meant by Joey _sticking Yugi's head in a bucket of maggots_. Yugi ran so fast, wind was blowing in his hair and on his face. He was anxious to meet his friends. One thing that changed in his routine was the amount of friends Yugi was hanging out with. The other years, it was only Tea, now it was her, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura. The circle of friends had grown over the months.

At the park, Tea had a picnic blanket laid over the pitch of grass with an ice chest filled with food and drinks. There were also five folded chairs next to the blanket. Tristan, Joey, and Bakura sat on the folded chairs talking about what to do when Yugi arrived. Tea was making sure the picnic was ready as Yugi ran toward his friends and waved his hands.

_"HEEEEEEY!"_ Yugi cried excitedly as he watched his friends wave back.

_"EY! YUUUUGI!"_ Joey cried before giving Yugi a nuggy.

"HEY!"

"That's your first birthday nuggy," Joey smirked as Tristan chuckled mockingly.

"Good way of making this birthday _different_ from last year!" Tristan teased.

"Shut up, Tristan!" Joey glared, after letting go of Yugi.

"Thanks for coming," Yugi thanked as Joey gave a smile.

"Let's start eating! I've already got sandwiches made and everything's set," Tea suggested before the boys came quickly onto the blanket, sitting cross-legged.

Everyone had sandwiches, soda, and chips. They circled around the outside part of the blanket while the middle contained the icebox filled with food. Yugi enjoyed his lunch, but mostly being with his friends. Joey kept chatting with his mouth full of food, which annoyed Tea _alot_. She hated it when the boys talked like a bunch of cavemen. Yugi and Bakura were the only ones who chewed their food before talking.

"I think Mr. Benjamin should cool off. I mean, he's acting like a complete butthole!" Joey complained.

"You're telling me. He just gave me an F for sleeping in class. I mean I stayed up all night carrying boxes, finishing my project, and babysitting Jouji and all I get is _'no slacking Taylor!'_" Tristan agreed.

"At least he's not Coach Duncan. Ever since the Monster World incident, he's been out to get me," Bakura said.

"I'd have to agree with Bakura on this one," Yugi thought before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Whatever," Joey shrugged before stuffing his mouth full of chips. _"Mr. Benjamin should still go to hell."_

"How about you do it with your mouth _clooosed_!" Tea glared as Joey opened his mouth wide, which was full of mushed chips. "_EEEEEWWWWW!_ YOU'RE SO GROSS, JOEY!"

Everyone started laughing aloud as Tea cringed in disgust. Yugi smirked, "at least Sally's not here yet. She'd have a fit."

"Oh no, don't tell me _she's_ coming over," Tristan whined.

"Com'on Tristan, you guys aren't bullies anymore. I'm sure she'll like you, now," Yugi assured.

"He's right. The only reason she hates you guys is because you both had been bullying Yugi since he was five. You both made his birthday the worst, as if last year wasn't bad enough," Tea glared.

"What _did_ we do last year?" Tristan asked.

"You wedgie me and hung my underwear on the flagpole in Civic Street," Yugi replied grimly.

"Hey, that reminds me," Joey grinned as he dug in his backpack. "I got ya a present!"

"Let me guess, _underwear_?" Tristan smirked as Joey glared.

"SHUT UP, TRISTAN!" Joey yelled before digging some more into his backpack. "Here it is!" He pulled out what looked to be a pair of briefs.

_"Underwear."_

"Not just any UNDERWEAR, _wedgie proof_ underwear. I know you still have problems with the jerks giving you painful wedgies," Joey explained before passing the wedgie proof briefs to Yugi. He smiled, feeling the material. There were white belts to wrap around the leg parts of the clothing, which were connected to the wrap around the underwear on the back and front. "You just strap the belts around the upper legs, that way, if anyone pulls your underwear the cloth won't crawl in your crouch. It'll be like hanging onto a harness."

"It's still underwear."

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Joey yelled at Tristan as Yugi giggled.

"Thanks Joey. I'll go change into them," Yugi said before running into one of the restrooms built at the park. Tea was staring at Joey grimly.

"Seriously, _underwear_?" Tea asked as if it was the worst present in the world.

"_Wedgie proof_ underwear," Joey corrected.

"Aren't birthday presents supposed to be _special_?"

"_That was_, for your information. Yugi's always finding trouble and he feels bad about it, especially since his other self plays shadow games. I told him he should get wedgie proof underwear and he says he's never heard of that. I promised him to get him a pair someday."

"And ya did," Tristan smirked with folded arms.

Tea sighed and said, "I suppose it's the thought that counts and Yugi does seem happy."

Yugi came running out, his old pair of boxers in his backpack, and rejoined the group. Even though he liked helping others on his birthday more than getting parties and presents, he still liked the thought that his friends showed that they cared. Joey had been talking about getting the briefs for Yugi for months. Joey had kept his promise, like he usually did ever since him and Yugi became the best of friends: _Yo Jou._ Yugi was happy for that.

Everyone continued to eat their meal. Yugi had been thinking the whole time of how to help in some ways. He already helped clean up the Game Shop, but he wanted to help _others_ in need. It was something Yugi always did on his birthday, and that he believed was what made the day special. He decided to start finding those ways after the picnic was done. Though, Yugi would never be prepared for the events that came after it.

After the five friends were done with their food, they talked some more, and then Tea packed up the trash and items. She needed to get to Yugi's house to prepare for the party. Tea walked between the boys.

"I'm gonna help Mr. Moto and the others decorate the party. If you guys want to help..." Tea offered.

"I'll help!" Tristan agreed.

"Same here!" Bakura agreed too.

"I'm gonna stick around with Yugi and make sure he doesn't get himself into trouble," Joey decided.

_"Like he's not in trouble already,"_ Tristan smirked as Joey glared in response. "You two have fun."

"See ya!" Yugi waved with the biggest grin on the planet. He looked back at Joey. "Thanks for staying. I wish I can help with the party."

"_Don't._ What makes a party special is when you're _surprised_. I'm just glad I get to be surprised too," Joey smirked as Yugi giggled. "So, where'd you wanna go?"

"How about we take a walk around the city?" Yugi asked as Joey smiled and nodded in response.

Yugi and Joey walked on the sidewalk around the city. Yugi smiled brightly while looking around and found a girl digging through the garbage. Yugi ran to the girl, who looked at him with a glare.

_"What?"_ the girl asked with a glare.

"You look hungry. I've got extra potato chips," Yugi offered with his potato chips in his hand he never ate or opened.

The girl took the bag and opened it to see the bag full of chips. She looked at Yugi with a soft smile and said, "thank you."

The girl ran down an alleyway with the bag of chips as Yugi smiled. Joey remembered all the times when he'd watch Yugi help others in need. They were things he once _hated_ about Yugi. It seemed weird that Joey would have _hated_ Yugi at some point. How long had it been since him and Yugi became friends? _Five months?_ A sigh escaped Joey's nose while the two friends walked down the sidewalk.

Joey was trying to find _something_ for him and Yugi to do. There was a list developing in his head: going to a movie, shopping for games or Duel Monster cards, going for ice cream, etc. Joey happened to find an arcade nearby and an idea popped into his head.

"How 'bout we go to the arcade?" Joey suggested as Yugi smiled brightly and nodded.

Joey and Yugi entered inside the arcade and played a few games. They would play together at a gun game and even entered a laser tag game. The two best friends had the best time of their lives. Yugi _loved_ playing with games, and even more playing with his friends. Yami would play with Joey from time to time, since Yugi felt it was fair for his alter ego to have his share. Though, Yami convinced Yugi to have most of the day rather than them having equal time or him having more time. After all, it was _technically_ Yugi's real birthday and not Yami's.

After the arcade, Yugi and Joey continued their walk down the sidewalk. Yugi entered a gift shop and bought a Yin and Yang necklace with a black and a white lace. Yugi smiled proudly at the necklace with a huge grin on his face. Joey cocked his eyebrows.

"Why'd you buy _that_?" Joey asked.

"Yami and I decided to buy something we can share for our birthday. Since we're like Yin and Yang, I decided to buy these," Yugi replied, showing the Yin and the Yang half of the necklace. "When combined together, they make a strong bond, when apart, they're nothing. That's how Yami and I feel. He likes darkness and shadows, while I like bright and light things. Yami's favorite part of the day is the night and mine is the morning."

"Wow, that's something."

"Yin and Yang."

"So Yami is the Yin and you're the Yang?"

"Yep."

"Wow, now I've heard _everything_."

Yugi rolled his eyes before elbowing Joey. He elbowed his friend back before they started pushing each other and laughing about. It ended where the two friends were chasing the other like they were playing tag. Joey didn't run so fast that Yugi couldn't catch up somewhat, at the same time, the blond never let him catch up enough to touch Joey. The directions they'd be going could've been anywhere and it didn't matter where they were going. Only destiny could take the two wherever they would go. It was a never-ending run.

Yugi finally caught up to Joey and pulled him by the pants before they fell down on the ground laughing. Yugi could never get the smile off his face. The laughter was just too much for him to contain. Joey couldn't stop his laughter either. It wasn't long before the laughter finally ceased and the two best friends were able to focus on their location. Yugi stared at the street sign: _Civic Street_. He automatically scanned the area as soon as he got up on his feet. A flagpole stood with a pair of briefs that blew in the wind.

Joey was confused as his friend's _change of mood_ until he realized the _location_ they were at. He saw the flagpole where a pair of briefs stood. How long have they been there? That answer was clear, it had been _a whole year_. Joey sighed before looking at Yugi, who had furrowed eyebrows like he was thinking.

"How about we get those down?" Joey suggested as Yugi turned his head and showed a smile.

"Sure," Yugi agreed.

Joey and Yugi climbed over the gate and into an abandoned property with tall grass, an old house that was probably over fifty years old, and the flagpole where Yugi's old briefs stood. The two friends looks up and Joey pulled the rope down that was as loose as any other piece of rope. Four or three hooks came down since the briefs were glued to the flagpole and not the rope. Joey furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out how to get the underwear down.

Joey knew _he_ couldn't go, because _someone_ had to pull him up with the rope and Yugi didn't have the upper body strength to do so. The other option was having Yugi being pulled up the flagpole. Yugi was light to Joey, since he had carried Yugi by the back and front of the collar and by the underwear in the past. Yugi also had the wedgie proof underwear on and it could be used as a safety belt to be carried up the flagpole.

"Yuge, I have an idea of how to get up there, but you're gonna have to be the one to be pulled up and it includes using _my present_," Joey said.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I was thinking of connecting this hook to your underwear and pulling you up."

"Great idea, Joey," Yugi agreed before Joey hooked one of the hooks to the belt of the underwear. Just as Joey was preparing Yugi like putting on a harness, his cell phone rang. He dug into his pocket and answered it. _"Hello?"_

"Yugi, your cousin Sally's here!" Yugi's Mom said.

"That's great! Did she see Tristan?"

"Not yet. He's going shopping with Tea to get some milk."

_"Oh."_

"Sally wants to know where you're at. She thinks you're gonna get in trouble or something and, generally speaking, I couldn't agree with her more."

"Mom, I'm fine. Joey's with me."

"I'm glad _someone's_ with you, but I'm still gonna have Sally check to make sure. Where are you at?"

"Civic Street."

"Civic _what?_"

"Mom, this isn't last year and as I said, _Joey's with me_. I'll be fine!"

"I hope you're right. I'll let Sally know where you are, just in case. I don't want you getting hurt, especially your friend."

"That's fine!" Yugi replied. "Love ya!"

"Bye!" Yugi's Mom said before Yugi hung up his cell phone and realized he was all harnest up.

"Ready Yugi?" Joey asked.

"Ready!" Yugi smirked while holding onto the rope before feeling the tug of the rope that was pulling him up. _"Whoa!"_

"How's that?"

"It's good, keep going!"

Joey drew Yugi up with the rope, but careful to not pull him up too quickly. Yugi wasn't too crazy about heights, but he knew that doing this would help Joey alot. He had changed so much since that year he hung the underwear on the flagpole. Yugi was willing to suck up his fear and continue to climb up the pole no matter how difficult it was. It felt long and use of most of his strength, but Yugi finally made it with sore muscles.

Yugi saw his briefs and grabbed a hold of the top, which was filled with bird poo. He cringed in disgust before trying to pull the underwear again. It was glued tightly onto the metal pole. Yugi was tempted on complaining and wondering what kind of glue Joey and Tristan used.

_"How's it going, Yuge?"_ Joey asked from bellow.

_"It's stuck!"_ Yugi replied. _"Seriously, what kind of glue did ya use?"_

_"Just get the darn thing out!"_

_"I'm trying!"_

Yugi kept pulling, using his legs for extra strength. The top part of the briefs finally ripped out of the pole with a little bit of cloth still glued onto the pole. Now, he had pull out the bottom part of the briefs. Yugi pulled harder and harder to rip out the underwear that was filled with bird poo and dirt. It also smelled like mildew of some kind. The glue was hard and stuck onto the pole.

Joey was able to wrap the rope tightly around the bottom part of the pole, so he didn't have to hold Yugi still while he was pulling out the briefs. Yugi seemed to be having a hard time ripping out the underwear from the flagpole, not that the blond could blame him. Yugi had already taken out the top part of the briefs, but the bottom part seemed _really_ difficult.

_"YUGI!"_ a familiar voice cried out. Joey gasped, but stood by the pole in case Yugi was able to rip out the briefs and needed to be pulled down. The blond kept praying and praying that Yugi could rip out the briefs out before the figure climbed over the fence in time, but luck wasn't on his side. A tall girl with jet black hair that reached her shoulders, a big built figure, and violet eyes jumped off from the fence and laid angry eyes on Joey. "YOU! YOU PIECE OF FILTH!"

"Stay back! I don't have time to mess around with you, Sally!" Joey glared, still standing by the pole for his friend.

"Oh, you want something to mess with, I'LL GIVE YOU _SOMETHING_!" Sally spat as quickly as she ran up and knocked Joey's head against the pole.

Joey didn't hurt that much from the hit, but he was able to grab both of Sally's wrists before she swung her body around and slammed Joey's back with her body against the pole. Joey thought quickly and kicked the girl's feet to trip her on the ground. He needed time for Yugi to rip out the briefs from the pole, so he could help Yugi down. One thing about Sally was that she _never_ asked questions before coming to conclusions. Joey was wondering to himself how Yugi could be _related_ to this girl. Joey had enough time to run over by the pole and look up to check on Yugi.

Yugi finally ripped out the briefs from the flagpole, not knowing about the events that were taking place bellow. He looked down, too excited to think twice.

_"I GOT IT!"_ Yugi called, before realizing how high up he was. He felt fear overwhelming him from the height of the flagpole. At the same time, Yugi's tummy started becoming woozy. _"HEEEEELLLLLLP! JOOOOOEEEEEEYYYYY!"_

Joey forgot about Sally, who was in the process of running over to him. He quickly unhooked the rope and stared up at his fearful friend, who was hanging onto the flagpole like a life preserver. Poor Yugi was more scared than he had ever been, besides the Death-T incident. Sally stop dead in her tracks, not wanting her cousin to fall from the top of the flagpole that was probably fifteen feet high.

_"YUGI! DON'T LOOK DOWN!"_ Joey cried out, holding onto the rope. _"LET GO OF THE POLE AND I'LL PULL YOU DOWN!"_

Yugi trembled in fear, but finally released the pole and clutched onto the rope that was holding him as he felt the rope slowly letting him down. Sally had only stopped her attacks, because Joey had the rope by the time she was on her way to punch. Joey was slowly sliding Yugi down the pole with the pair of briefs in his hand. As soon as Yugi's feet touched the ground, Joey unhooked the hook from the belt part of the underwear. Then, Yugi threw his old underwear onto the ground and grabbed a hold of Joey from the waist since he was so small.

"You okay?" Joey asked.

"Thanks Joey," Yugi thanked in relief.

"At least those things are gone. Now we can finally put that memory behind us."

"Joey, you're my best friend and have been for almost five months. It doesn't matter what you did on my last birthday, it only matters what you did on _this_ birthday."

"Then we can leave those for the birds," Joey smirked, eying on the briefs on the ground filled with bird poo and mold.

"Alright, I wanna know what _that_ was all about?" Sally demanded with folded arms and an angry face.

"Sally! You're here!" Yugi grinned before giving his cousin a tight hug. He then released and pointed his face at Joey. "Joey and I are friends now. He was helping me get my underwear down from the flagpole."

"Your cousin almost attacked me!" Joey accused.

"You hung Yugi on the flagpole by his underwear!" Sally accused.

"With _special_ kind of underwear!" Joey finished before grabbing the back of Yugi's new briefs and hanging the midget in the air, who didn't seem to feel a thing. "_See._ They're wedgie proof underwear that I gave him for his birthday."

_"Sally, I'm fine aren't I?"_ Yugi asked rhetorically with folded arms. "Joey's a good person now. Give him a chance."

"By the way, Yuge, I think your party should be ready by now," Joey reminded.

"Right!" Yugi remembered before him and Joey took off from the vacant property and headed down Civic Street.

Joey stared right at Yugi while he was running down the sidewalk to the Game Shop. What happened on the other birthdays didn't matter, because Joey knew deep in his heart that him and Yugi were best friends. Best friends never look to the past, they look to the future where they're life would begin.


End file.
